Because it was hot
by Kifujin Kitade
Summary: They just needed to cool down. Hiro x Handa. Smut!


It was supposed to be for the 2nd day of smut but i couldnt log in FF so i published it on AO3 instead.

Anyway i hope you'll enjoy it (_ _)

* * *

The weather was hot. It was probably one of the hottest days of summer Hiro had ever gone through during his whole life. As usual when it was too hot, Handa sensei was lying on his veranda, passed out. This kind of stuff happened very frequently so Hiro had to come at least twice a day to ensure the older man didn't die of dehydration.

Yet it was starting to become quite annoying. Every day, as the young man saw the dark haired one at one step from actually giving up the ghost, he would always have to bring him back in the house, to literally drag him to the bathroom and then splash cold water on him until sensei somehow came back from the other world.

That day, it was exactly the same.

"Sensei," Hiro complained with the low and patient tone he always took when talking to Handa, "you still passed out because of the heat? How long have you been on the island? I can't believe you still didn't get used to it."

Handa replied with a guttural groan which at least gave the blond the confirmation he was still alive. Hiro sighed and gave up. That man truly was too delicate. But if it was only for that… Sensei also had that bad habit of working his ass off, which didn't make a good combination with the current weather. At least, Handa sensei wasn't heavy to carry. That was one of the good points with him.

Ten minutes after he started to pour cold water on the calligrapher's head, Handa finally came back to life.

"At last." Hiro chuckled. "This time I thought it would be the very end of Handa Seishuu sensei."

"Don't joke about it." Sensei replied. Behind the long dark bangs that were sticking on his face, his eyes were screaming with terror. "I swear I really saw the Styx. I wonder if God is trying to punish me. Maybe I'm just too weak. Too weak and incompetent. That's why that kind of stuff keeps on happening to me. Aaa, and what if that bad luck is really sticking to me till the end of my life? I'd rather give up now. Die now. I can't continue like this anymore…"

Here he goes again, Hiro thought. Sensei's ranting. Of course, he wasn't incompetent, nor did he lack of talent, far from it. That's mostly what the youth was afraid about, that someone as talented as Handa wasn't meant to stay on a little island like theirs, that some day he would have to come back to Tokyo and leave everyone behind.

Hiro didn't want that to happen. More exactly, he didn't want to be left behind. That's why he was working so hard to graduate from high school. That's why (and this detail only he hadn't talked about to anyone) he was aiming at Tokyo U.

"Mmh? Hiro? Are you listening?" Handa said as he noticed the blond had been silent for quite some time.

Seishuu's voice startled Hiro. But not only the voice. Naru was right, Handa sensei was very handsome. He didn't seem to care a lot about his appearance, but that was only adding to the effect. And seeing the dark haired man that close with his dampened hair and clothes, the head resting on the edge of the bath tub slightly tilting to his side, thus showing the slender neck and the silky skin glistening in the summer light, Handa was even more gorgeous than ever.

"Of course I'm not." The blond finally replied. "You keep on trotting out the same things day after day. It's starting to sound boring."

"Yeah, make fun of me. Laugh at me until you lose your breath."

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm sympathizing with your pain. By the way, sensei…" He shifted from his spot on the tiled floor and went to crouch next to Handa (who from the start had been sitting right on the floor). "You don't have any girlfriend, do you?"

"Aaaa?" Seishuu squeaked indignantly. "Why are you talking about that now? What did I say for your brain to come up with that question?"

"Nothing, it's just… If you really don't have any then I…" Hiro came closer and placed a gentle kiss on sensei's lips. "I won't have to regret doing this later."

Handa was flabbergasted. He was gawking at Hiro with face flushed red and eyes and mouth wide open, but since no sound was coming from it, it made him look like a fish out of water. Maybe that was a bad idea after all, Hiro processed with a hint of bitterness. The older man didn't look as if he wanted to be in a relationship, or rather, he didn't look as if he had even considered being in a relationship at all – even less with another man.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Hiro said while getting up, his features suddenly darkened. He was about to leave the bathroom. "I won't do that anymore. If you're feeling uncomfortable, I won't come around you anymore."

Whilst saying this, Hiro got out. No, he tried to get out, but that's when he felt a weight on his right leg stopping him from moving. He looked down to see Handa holding his leg with an expression now more akin to anger than anything else.

"What do you mean by 'I won't come around you anymore?'" He inquired, furious. "I never asked you that!"

"Sensei." The blond boy sighed with resignation. "It's obvious you didn't want me to kiss you. If you see me after what just happened, you'll only feel uncomfortable. You already feel uncomfortable right now, don't you?"

"That's why I said I never told you that!"

The blond stared at the dark haired man kneeling at his feet with bewilderment. Did Handa actually say what Hiro just heard? Because it would mean the older man was all right with the kiss…

"Are you sure?" Hiro frowned then went back to crouch on his feet so that he and Handa were face to face. "If you mean it…"

"I mean it!" Sensei replied abruptly. He was angry, that's right, but Hiro didn't think it was because of what he'd been thinking about.

"Then… You won't mind if I do it again?"

Without waiting for Seishuu's answer, Hiro leaned on him and kissed him again, this time with more intensity and confidence. After only few seconds of having the youth's tongue entwining with his and licking at his lips and his teeth biting at them, Handa was overwhelmed. Hiro had a firm hold of his arms around him so the older man couldn't by any means escape from the sweet embrace.

Not as if he felt the need to let go, too. It was the first time a man was showing him this kind of interest. He'd been kissed by women as well, but with the blond it was just… different. In a good way.

"Agh… Hiro, wait!..." He moaned when the younger man's lips left his to kiss at a sensitive spot on his neck. "Nn… Ha! Stop, not… there…"

Hiro smirked. "Sensei really don't sound as if you wanted me to stop, though."

The younger boy's hands went to take the older one's shirt off, giving him a full view on two pinky and hard nipples. One he immediately took in his mouth while the other was being pinched and twisted by Hiro's free hand. Handa couldn't stop whining at the treatment, an abnormal heat in the same time pooling in his limbs and contrasting with the coldness of the tiles.

"Ha!" He shuddered when he felt another hand slipping in his pants and pulling his arousal out. He didn't notice the previous ministrations had already made him fully hard and erect. Nor would have he imagined a man younger than him could put him in such a state.

But, all of this put aside, the feeling of having said younger man's shaft rubbing against his was by far the most unexpected fact he had to go through that day.

"Hiro… So hot…" He mewled. Hot and burning. It was so weird for him… The hard sensation against him was totally new and strange. The rubbing didn't feel bad, though, which made it even weirder.

In front of Seishuu, Hiro was looking as if he was truly enjoying himself. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his breath ragged, yet he kept on rubbing himself against Handa, his hands now stroking both erections while his murky eyes were looking intently at each one of sensei's expressions.

So lovely, Hiro thought. Everything about Handa was lovely: his high pitched voice growing sharper as the youth's hands were clenching tighter at him, his blushing face and teary eyes that had been locking with Hiro's all that time, his arms clutching as steadily as they could at Hiro's back… Everything. The only thought of losing all of that one day wasn't just scary. It was terrifying.

Hiro couldn't ask him to stay, nor could he ask him to wait for him. He didn't have such right. All he could have at the moment was that tight embrace around him, and sensei, holding him as if the rest didn't matter anymore. How couldn't he take advantage of that moment?

Hiro pulled at the older man's pants as fast as he could. Handa whined a bit when his naked ass made contact with the tiled floor, and shivered when the younger man began fondling his thighs. But all of a sudden, he panicked: the fingers were dangerously approaching his most secret place.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hiro, wait!" He pushed him back. "Wait, I say!"

"You don't like it?" The blond smiled and asked innocently. "If you think it's strange having me do that, what about you do it yourself?"

Seishuu backed up. "Huuuh?"

"If you really don't…" The fingers came closer. Handa frantically waved his hands in capitulation;

"I'll do it! I'll do it!"

As he said, Seishuu Handa did it. First, his fingers were hesitant when they gradually disappeared, one inch after the other, in the tight hole, but after few seconds of stretching and massaging, the motion grew faster and easier. The younger man couldn't take his eyes off that wonderful sight, his own dick growing bigger and twitching anticipation.

"Sensei… sensei." He groaned as the ache in his shaft became unbearable. He took hold of Seishuu's forearm and without further ado buried himself deeply in the older man, the latter's fingers still inside. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" He added as he caught a glimpse of the dark haired man's features torn with pain.

Handa didn't raised a complaint, but the pain was evident. However, he couldn't stop. Not with that blissful warmth and tightness squeezing madly at his manhood. He started moving hard against Handa. The man wasn't prepared enough, still he arched toward Hiro to take him further. It was simply amazing, the feeling of being inside sensei, and even with fingers inside of him, caressing him altogether with his tight walls…

It was bad. He could come at the only thought of being inside the dark haired man. The latter though didn't seem to be very at ease, and that wasn't something he liked. The older man was breathing with difficulty and was clenching desperately at the blond' shoulders, his face hidden against the youth's chest. Like this, Hiro could see his face anymore, but on the other hand could easily bite and kiss the back of the perfect neck, brush his hands in his smooth hair and lick at his chin. The older man didn't rebuff the touch and even tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but it broke a fraction of second after when the younger man started pumping at his shaft.

Unlike sensei, Hiro looked like he really knew what he was doing. At first his movements were calm and measured, his hands pressing leisurely and perfectly from the base of his cock to the mushroom head then going back down before fondling at his balls. But soon, with Handa's longing for release, the stroking became faster, enough to wet the length with the older man's pre-cum.

Hiro was close, so was Seishuu. Their voices were echoing loudly in the bathroom, voices mixed with the lustful sounds of their bodies. Soon later, they both shook violently and spilled their seeds in and on each other in a strangled cry. Exhausted, Handa pulled out his numb fingers and rested his forehead on the blond's shoulder, panting.

"It really hurt." He breathed.

Hiro was as worn out as him and just kept on leaning on the dark haired man. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for everything."

"Sorry."

Handa stared at the ground. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say in that kind of situation. It made him uneasy, even if he was used having Hiro close to him before.

"I'm starting to get cold." He finally said.

"…Sorry."

THE END


End file.
